winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince draco
Draco is the twin brother of Bloom, younger brother of Daphne, younger brother of the predator Scar and the son of king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino and is the guardian dragon knight of Domino and the dragons flame. He also has the dragon vison of fortelling which means he can predict things in the future. It only works on something that can be predicted such when he told Sky's parents that he fortold of their romance they knew that he had actually foretold it, but he also has the dragon vison of dragon whisper which gives him the ability to talk to dragons in thought. When Draco was on summer hoiliday's from Alfea he live's on Veldin with Ratchet and Clank, He also has a necklace that has the lullaby that his mother, queen Marion, sang to him when he was baby. It is capable of making anything fall asleep almost instantly. Appearance He has the same skin color as Bloom and is the same size as Sky and 2 inches taller than Roxy. He has a normal body and small scar on his right cheek. He has brown hair with a bit of silver that look like eyes. In season one his hair was messy, but later it was more clean, and straight and was neck long but now its half neck long. He carries a sword on his left side for he is right handed and has the symbol of the celtic knot. He also has an outline of a beard like Oritel. His eyes are like marions. He speaks with a strong scottish accent, but some times in a british accent, he also wears a leg armour on his left leg wear he hides his knife. his dragons flame is more like a japanese dragon then a chinese dragon. Personality he has a thing of never giving up when lives are at stakes, he even likes trying new things like tecna helping him use machines, layla helping him swim better, musa help with instruments, he also has this thing of who to trust and who not to trust, like when he saw sky's guardian who looked like diaspro, he knew it was not diaspro, and he also has a way of making plans that the others agree, he seems to understand tecna's science easily, but not kowlaski, when he uses his dragon vison of foretelling it is sometimes used of what will happen next, but he more uses it to examine and study his opponent's attacks. he also has a caring of nature and animals like flora and roxy, and he always looking after which is why he often hangs with flora and roxy, he also likes to try machines, and tecna helps with his problems in machines, musa helps him with music for he likes playing music for it soothes him. he supports roxy when ever she is upset and cheers her and helps her gain confidence, like in draco and roxy, when roxy saw her reflection in the mirror and was curious of why she did not knwo before her parents dissapered, he told her he had the same expereince, . he also seems to have good and genorus king qualities as shown in Winx club get frozen, he seems to have some things from his father of being a proper king and is patient for his turn on the throne, and he also seems to be kind to nefarious and has made a truce with him removing their rivalry. he also has this thing of given very good advice, and some people find it weird for person of his age being so wise, but its possible he got his great wisdom from his father and also has a calm and level mineded self which is probably from his mom. he also seems to be impossibly diffucult to be tricked easily, such as when valtor lied to them he knew he was lying which bloom seemed to agree, he also has this thing for him to not let any of his freinds get injured or killed, for its like he would never forgive himself for it, as shown in Winx club and the giant bugs in the subway, when tecna got bitten and wanted to get the antivemon. he also dosn't mind roxy spending time with sango. he also lieks to yell charge at the top of his voice like wiliiam wallace in battles. he also has the thing to take thinks like being told he was an orphan by virgo rather well. story when he was a baby his homeworld of domino was attacked by the ancestral witches and he had to be teleported to celtonion for his safety, when he was 16 he left with ratchet and clank along with his pet glider the microraptor and pod the pyroraptor to see the universe and find his birth parents, when he decied to start off at gardenia to see the sights there he met his sister bloom (although he did not know this at the time) decided to go to the park with her and there they found stella and was spotted by two magna guards and at the moment he activated his powers for the first time with his sister and found out he was a dragon knight along with bloom who found out she was fairy, and when he went to alfea he met flora, musa,and tecna, and there he also saw the trix and count dooku. on his second year at alfea he was assigned to help a person named mata nui and met spax and faced his new enemies lord darkar and the makuta. on his third year he went to find ciallmhar laghairt to gain his enchantix form and faced his new new enemies lord valtor and master cyclonis. in the first movie he was not made a guardian because he was not a true dragon knight and felt ashamed and when he went to find his birth parents with his sister prine torgon turned into the shredder , in the obsidian circle he and his sisters bloom and daphne combined their powers and with the help of sky and scar they were able to free their mother and father and become the true prince of domino in the series that follows he learns to be a proper prince of domino and tecna helps him with his scince problem, layla helps him with swimming, and musa helps him play other instruments and flore with his potion projects. when they are at gardenia he meets roxy and falls in love with him and when he was shot by the bounty hunter cad bane, he helped roxy activated his fairy form and she reaveled she also loved him and they did the magic kiss and healed his wound he even gained his belivix form when draco and roxy concentrate on each other to give the others belivix forms. younger draco draco had several changes as he grew up. baby draco: he had a light skin color and his dragon birth mark glowing bright child draco: he has a much the same skin color like he has as a teenager, but has his hair ramdom in red and brown. 16: exactly like his season 1 civilian outfit curiosties Dragon eyball.png|dragonvison of foretelling Dragon eye Green by Blood Solice.png|dragonvision of dragon speech favorite pets: dinosaurs and other animals favorite type of food: pizza hates the most: having him or his freinds being insulted and called names(especially a saxons yak) favorite shoes. old stlye shoes favortie music: celtic and harmonic music even music from his flute favorite color: green loves: all animals and not leting anyone harm those who do not earn it as well as all of his freinds favorite movies: fantasy favorite hobby: drawing animals in his book ideal girlfreind: roxy birthday: same day as bloom december 10 astricol sign: the horse & knight best freinds: ratchet and geoff favortie spell: dragonfly strike. draco's burning rage when ever draco gets really furious and mad, and after he says " this really burns me up!!", his eyes turn firey red, and hsi whole body seems to go ablaze, and then he strikes with a powerful fire beam, on his enemy. draco and dinosaurs while draco was raised on Celtonion, he also got the ability to talk with dinosaurs, he can even understand non talking dinosaurs, and know what they are saying, they also gave a piece of his essence to give his sword some power, so you could say he got another magic abilitiy to talk with dinosaurs, and even made a telpahtic link with them. dragon knight forms original winx armour: his first armour is based on celtic armour with dragon markings on them covering his upper legs and lower legs with the knees out in chainmail, torso chest are two dragons going for a diamond in the middle, his arms are coverd in snake dragons intertwing his arms to his hands and his helmet is a celtic design has a dragon on the sides his wings are like gliders of a lizard but are more fairy like charmix armour: the same design but with a sash bag on the side, and a celtic knot on the chest. enchantix armour: his armour is more knight like with chainmail like leather underneath, his helmet has a dragon like front with red dragon like eyes and a retractible front to see the face, his body armour has crests on the elbows, his torso has a knight like armour, his legs armour has spikes going up, his hair grow to his back and in a braid like shape and his fairy wings are like a wyverns wings, with crystals on the tips. belivix armour: his armour is more samurai based with dragon scales around it and a dragon like neck line and helmet, his legs has tons of chains with spikes between them, his arms have gauntlets and dragon like shoulder plates, his wings are like roxy's but with sharp ends. loveix armour: his armour is more viking like in the helmet still hiding his face and not his eyes and have horns on them, and the rest of the armour is like his enchantix armour but with fur on it. and his wings are like his belivix form but more blue speedix: his armour is like his belivix form but has long pterosaur like fairy wings on them sophix: his armour is more feydragon like and has flower like horns on the helmet zoomix: his armour is like his belivix form and has four fairy wings in an x position on them. tracix: his armour is more like an old dragon with cloth blowing in the breeze harmonix: his armour is more based on a marine dragon and has fin like fairy wings sirenix: his armour is more based on a crocdile and has large sea serpent like fairy wings bloomix: his armour is all red and blue with fire in some places with his helmets top on fire in an ice block transformation sequence's this has every detail of his transformation magic winx: his is like blooms but in an armour like stance. enchantix: he is seen being circlled by a dragon, his arms get coverd in armour with the lower arm gauntlet get spikes on them, his legs as well, with feet growing claws, his torso then ignites into fire, and becomes armour, his wings then appear with the symbol of a wyvern while his hair grows and turns into a braid then a helmet appears and he puts it on his head, and the dragons head appears and covers his face, for a mask, and he takes out his sword. belivix: his like roxy's except his armour becomes like celtic knots, in fire, and his wings become like roxy's with shapr ends, and he ahs his arms crossed. sophix: same as the others. loveix: same as the others. harmonix: he is seen going in circles,and a sperpent twriling around him. sirenix: same as the others bloomix: like flora's and blooms. weapons swords his first sword was a simple sword from celtonion,he has it until one of hagens robots smashes it, he replaces his sword with another sword that is in dragon design in the hilt and is indestrutdible, that the elder predator gives him before he leaves domino to free him and her sisters parents he then names the sword "silverfang" ,after his old sword was back toghether with metal wires he placed it under the predalien model as a decoration for new warriors to see the creature he has slain. in elvish it is called celebcarca ''which is for silver fang because to some it represents a fang from a silver dragon, the runes on draco's new sword say 'the kings sword of domino's brother' for it is the brother of the sword of domino. its also used as transport for drago. like how oritels sword contains the essence of domino, draco's sword contains the essence of the dinosaurs of celtonion and domino since he was protected and made freinds with them, they gave their powers to draco's new sword as its power source. fire bow his bow is in the shape of a dragon and can change into a ring. the arrows are made of fire and enrgy and when draco and roxy hit something with both bows they can burn through it like paper. (like stellas and roxys rings.) dagger draco had a dagger given to him before he left celtonion and was broken when he stabbed makuta and was reforged by mata nui he often uses it for a second blade and can glow blue in hilt when dangers around. flute this isn't a weapon but he uses it to play music which he had gotten from brom when he was 16 and before he left they gave him a flute for his trip musa even taught him different songs and notes in order to play it right, its made of dragon bone, and has finger holes on the sides that look like dragon wings, the front of it looks like dragon, whilst the reed looks like its in a curled tail position. sheild his sheild is a curved silver dragon headed shaped shield that goes down to his knees and up to his neck. necklace his necklace, is a diamond shaped crystal, which is the same color as queen marion's eye's, and is surronded by two seprents with saspphire eyes, one biting the tail, the other, crowned with gold and silver petals. magic bag he has a bag which brom gave him before he left, which can carry an infinite amount of stuff inside it, it also allows any one to go in to find something. draco dragon toy his toy that was made by scar, was so he does see him so scary, it looks like blue dragon, mixed with a green dragon, and has cute gem eyes, it also has his name in elvish runes on the sides. Celtic sword.jpg|draco's old sword dragon blades.jpg|draco's new sword Dracos dagger.jpg|draco's dagger of dragons Dragon ring.jpg|draco's fire bow ring Dragon bow.png|draco's fire bow Drago the dragon.jpg|drago draco's spirit dragon relationship with roxy he and roxy met in gardenia in the park and they thought they should meet tonight, they talked that night and were aboit to kiss each other until roxy's aunt called, they met again the next night, when roxy was kidnapped he went to her house and found toren and grewww dead, he then saw magic energy coming from roxy he followed it and found roxy being held by tarantulus he manged to get her free but were stoped by tarantulus he managed to deafeat his beastsbut was shot by tarantulus when he tried to beat him and was injured,roxy healed him with a magic kiss, they then went back to berk toghther, when they were kidnapped by nathar he held nevars lizard men while snago and roxy pursed nathat in his mountain fortress, when sango was in nathars black thorn spell, roxy risked her life to safe sango and she gained her encahntix form, its also possible that the magic kiss, had them share their powers for draco seems to also sence when animals are in trouble, draco's dino freinds Pod,Glider,Patchi,juniper,scowler, and Chirp, were not the only dinosaur freinds draco had on celtonion, the list and gallery below will show the other dinosaur freinds draco has. 'Claire:claire is a young stegosaurus, when draco left she was just a baby, when draco came back in winx club visits celtonion, she was much bigger, and has a cute relationship with roxy and flora. '''Grandpa ankle: grandpa is an old anlylosaur which likes draco's jokes. Broken jaw: he and draco met when they were young, broken jaw had his jaw broke by a tail, and the tribe took him in after his mother abandned him, and he often likes to hang out with him and roxy when the visit, but has a dislike of Ruffnut and tuffnut. crocolon:crocolon is a kaprosuchus and he is like inuyasha even with the beads on him to sit, but draco seems to do more to him than virgo and brom for he often makes draco angry. Stegosaurus_baby.jpg|claire, draco's baby stegosaurus freind Grandpa ankle.jpg|grandpa ankle, draco's senior ankylosaurus Broken jaw.jpg|broken jaw, draco's injured jaw allosaurus. 11088620_gal.jpg|Kaiju´s Guardian draco trivia draco's name is latin for serpent or dragon which resembles his power of the dragons flame he often likes to hang with bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla,roxy,tommy,scar, daphne and ratchet and clank more than the others because since he knows them more they understand some of his hard times and problems. he sometimes likes drawing things from nothing especilly images which might mean a thing. even though he often has trouble with the others, he often likes new things. *tecna sometimes helps him with machines for he was just a rookie on his ship *flora likes to help him learn more about plants. *musa helps him with music to help be better at it. *layla often helps him swim for he had a rough time swiming at first, she also helps draco with translating other language for since he can translate celt and dinosaur easily *stella helps him with his fashion for cetain occasions *daphne often tells him of stories of old for she knows some history. draco often uses his powers to sorten the numbers of enemies, to tire them to be easy, or like bloom to bombbared them, he also likes to use his vision of foretell to know as much knowledge of his enemy first. he had glider when he was twelve, pod when he was 13 and then had chirp when he was with bloom and upset, then he had biped as a fairy pet. he also has this ability to understand wild dinosaur language meaning that like roxy is able to talk to animals he can understand the language of dinosaurs that don't talk. In Winx Club: The War Kaiju He acquired Ultimate Ghidorah as guardian and participates in the battle against the Millenians. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Dragon knight Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Celtonion Category:Earth